


Спаси меня

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем нам нужен герой в определённые мгновения нашей жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спаси меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saving Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344904) by KageKitsune XXX. 



Курение – это преступление, которое должно наказываться распятием на кресте. Именно поэтому Саске с облегчением вздохнул, выйдя на крышу жилого комплекса своего брата. И как его только угораздило прийти на эту вечеринку; то, что каждый присутствующий здесь был убеждённым противником никотина выглядело до абсурдного смешно. Он сделал ошибку, вынув пачку и любезно предложив сигаретку помощнице Итачи. С тем же успехом он мог сунуть ей доллар и попросить раздеться. Саске выбрал самый тёмный угол возле выступа крыши, чтобы восполнить недостаток никотина.  
Однако не успел он вытянуть сигарету, как дверь на крышу с грохотом открылась, и в поле зрения появился высокий блондин, бормочущий себе под нос слова, которые явно шли вразрез с нравственными нормами, установленными в этом здании. Кажется, рано или поздно все в чём-то провинившиеся соберутся на этой крыше. Саске смотрел, как человек стремительно пересёк крышу, пока не остановился у самого края. Затем, к большому удивлению Саске, забрался на выступ здания, чья высота равнялась примерно 30 метрам. Парень пока не спрыгнул, безучастно смотря на то, что творится внизу. Нелепость какая. Он хотел всего-навсего покурить, а люди уже готовы сбрасываться с высоток. Саске решил выйти из тени до того, как мотылёк сгорит в губительном пламени.  
Парень явно не был готов к столь внезапному появлению Саске. Однако не настолько, чтобы полететь вниз и тем самым спасти его от неудачной попытки убедить в том, что жить всё-таки лучше. Саске знал свои сильные стороны, и наставление на путь истинный в этот список не входило.  
\- Кто ты? И что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я пришёл забрать твою душу, после того, как ты умрёшь, - голубые глаза увеличились до смешных размеров.  
\- П-правда?  
\- Нет, не прав... ты поверил, что ли?  
Теперь всё стало более понятным. Лишь такие глупые люди могут быть самоубийцами. Было очевидно, что юноша раздражён своей наивностью и тем, что его так легко подловили.  
\- Ну, ты был довольно убедителен, и действительно напоминаешь смерть.  
В длинном тёмном пальто, с чёрными волосами и глазами, которые создавали яркий контраст с бледной кожей, Саске знал, что его бы вряд ли взяли в рекламу Калифорнийского сёрфинга. Как бы то ни было, но подобные разговоры сбросят вниз быстрее, чем вы сами успеете спрыгнуть.  
\- Боюсь, не все могут себе позволить выглядеть так, словно только что выпустились из академии для клоунов.  
Вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, блондина, казалось, забавляла вся эта ситуация. И в голове тут же всплыл вопрос: а могут ли такие люди быть самоубийцами?  
\- Тогда зачем ты сюда пришёл?  
В ответ Саске вытащил пачку сигарет и, прихватив одну губами, начал искать зажигалку.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь это вредно для здоровья, - донёсся голос разума с края десятиэтажного здания.  
\- Думаю, прыжок с крыши дома убьёт быстрее.  
-...а пассивное курение опасно для окружающих, - как ни в чём ни бывало продолжал свою проповедь голос разума.  
\- Не настолько опасно, как быть расплющенным под весом летящего в свободном падении белобрысого идиота. Хотя я уверен в том, что ты достаточно ответственный для того, чтобы заорать: «Осторожно!», когда будешь приземляться.  
Саске не был уверен наверняка, но что-то ему подсказывало, что миссия по спасению идёт не так как надо. Блондин рассеяно смотрел на него в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем заговорить.  
\- Я не какой-нибудь там псих-самоубийца.  
\- Да ну? А производишь совсем другое впечатление.  
Саске всё больше убеждался в правдивости высказывания о «глупых блондинах». И видимо, чем привлекательнее блондин, тем он тупее – блестящее дополнение к теории. А если пляжный мальчик исчезнет с генофонда, будет ли это расцениваться как преступление или как благословение? Научные рассуждения прервал объект размышлений.  
\- Не то что бы я хотел тебя обидеть или что-то в этом роде, но если ты _пытаешься_ отвлечь меня разговорами, у тебя с этим проблемы.  
\- Пока ты так думаешь, кто знает, в какую именно сторону я хочу, чтобы ты шагнул?  
Однако блондин остался при своём мнении:  
\- Мне кажется, ты действительно ни на что не годен в подобных ситуациях.  
\- Послушай, что тебе от меня нужно? Я вышел сюда покурить, а не влезать не в своё дело.  
\- А, ну уж извини, что втянул во всё это.  
У него разыгралось воображение, или действительно повеяло сарказмом? На несколько мгновений в воздухе повисла тишина, пока Саске обдумывал свой следующий ход. Учиха уже сделал всё возможное, чтобы помочь этому заплутавшему юноше.  
\- Что это значит «сделал всё возможное»? Ты разговаривал со мной всего-навсего пять минут и всё, что ты сделал – оскорбил и унизил меня.  
Блондин и не догадывался об этом, но именно так Саске и вёл себя с большинством окружающих его людей.  
\- Как ты узнал, о чём я думаю? – удивился Саске. Ни за что бы не догадался, что этот парень такой проницательный.  
\- Думал? Да ты это вслух сказал, ублюдок!  
\- О.. тогда ясно. Так ты прыгаешь или нет?  
\- _ЧТО?_  
\- Я, конечно, не тороплю, но судя по всему, ты такой обломщик. К тому же, я просто ненавижу нерешительных людей.  
Блондин онемел.  
\- Прости, что не всё выходит так, как тебе бы хотелось. Я уже говорил о том, что у тебя получается из рук вон плохо?  
\- Кажется, что-то такое упоминал. Всё потому, что ты не выдержал давления со стороны? У меня была парочка таких бойфрендов.  
Поправка – **теперь** блондин лишился дара речи.  
\- Или тебя тормозит наличие зрителей, - продолжил свою мысль Саске. – Я встречался и с такими парнями.  
\- Эм… Это у тебя привычка такая рассказывать людям, стоящим на краю, о том, какой ты неразборчивый гей?  
\- Я не неразборчивый, - спокойно возразил Саске. – Просто довольно популярен. И вообще-то, я не разбалтываю всем о том, что гей, но думаю, ты сохранишь это в тайне. Что-то мне подсказывает, ты будешь не в том настроении, чтобы болтать, когда поздороваешься с асфальтом.  
\- Нифига себе… - парень перевёл шокированный взгляд на расстелившийся под ним мир.  
\- Спрошу из чистого любопытства. Что привело тебя сюда?  
\- Я случайно захлопнул дверь в квартиру.  
\- Не хочу совать нос не в своё дело, но тебе не кажется, что ты слишком остро реагируешь?  
\- Не особо. Я всегда так делаю. Квартира находится прямо подо мной, поэтому я просто спущусь по пожарной лестнице и войду через открытое окно.  
Саске с самым невозмутимым видом отступил на несколько шагов и только тогда увидел пожарную лестницу, которая до этого была скрыта от глаз из-за идиота. Саске не мог в это поверить. Он тут выворачивал душу наизнанку полному придурку, пытаясь убедить того в том, что в этом мире есть что-то хорошее, прекрасное и светлое, а всё это время засранец всего-навсего пытался вломиться в собственную квартиру. Саске не знал, как выглядит сейчас со стороны, но чувствовал как губы расплываются в широком оскале.  
\- И с чего такой недовольный вид? Я же говорил, что не самоубийца.  
Взгляд, которым наградил его Саске, заставил бы более впечатлительного человека спрыгнуть, или, на худой конец, спасаться бегством. Однако этот парень явно не относился к такой категории людей.  
\- Кстати, меня зовут Наруто.  
\- Исчезни, – бросил парень и вернулся к своей первоначальной цели – нужно взять сигарету и постараться не поддаться искушению толкнуть усмехающегося идиота на верную погибель.  
\- Узумаки Наруто.  
Саске было бы глубоко наплевать, даже если бы парень оказался десятым перевоплощением крылатого бога Меркурия. Он, наконец, нашёл зажигалку, но зажечь огонь помешала чужая рука. Тепло от внезапной близости Наруто разлилось по всему телу со скоростью света, и парень замер. Казалось, что вся эта ночь сплошной замкнутый круг. Он не шелохнулся, даже когда забрали пачку сигарет.  
\- Если уж ты пытался спасти мне жизнь, то я твой должник и должен спасти твою.  
Саске на это лишь фыркнул.  
\- Знаешь… Саске, - сказал Наруто, прочитав выгравированное на зажигалке имя, - пренебрегать здоровьем и смотреть на всё с эстетической точки зрения не самая лучшая идея. И, кроме того, табачный дым впитывается в одежду. А ещё я слышал, что целоваться с курильщиком всё равно, что облизывать пепельницу. Кто-нибудь из твоих бойфрендов-неудачников жаловался на это?  
Саске не ответил. Он сейчас слишком наслаждался электрическими импульсами, исходящими от руки Наруто. Блондин снова улыбнулся, и Саске осознал, что эта улыбка становится нужнее никотина. Он окончательно пробудился от действия чар, когда Наруто направился к пожарной лестнице, забирая с собой полную пачку сигарет с ментолом. Парень уже собирался возмутиться, когда Наруто поймал его взгляд, оставив позади несколько металлических ступеней.  
\- У меня входит в привычку постоянно захлопывать дверь.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
\- И я слышал, что от неё довольно трудно избавиться, и может понадобиться система поддержки, так?  
\- Так… - вторил Саске. Интересно, к чему приведёт этот разговор.  
\- Что ты скажешь насчёт того, чтобы встретится в то же время на том же месте? Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы избавить тебя от твоей зависимости, а ты поделишься парочкой советов относительно моей квартирной проблемы.  
\- Не люблю безнадёжные случаи.  
Но он вне всяких сомнений любил вызовы. Наруто непременно появится снова, а значит он увидит своего нового друга в условленное время.  
\- Увидимся на следующей неделе, Учиха Саске.  
Последний золотой локон исчез из вида, равно как и его сигареты. Он хотел купить ещё пачку по пути домой, но передумал. Всё равно он собирался бросить курить.  
Да и кто захочет быть на вкус как пепельница?


End file.
